


Dave's Eyes

by Le_purple



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Characters Watching The Lion King (1994), Cute Ending, Cute Kids, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Lion King (1994) References, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Younger characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:32:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: Young Dave and Jade watch Lion king in a makeshift blanket fort.





	Dave's Eyes

There was rustling from beneath the blanket as Dave and Jade moved together, Jade completing the finishing touches on the tiny blanket fort they had made.  
"Trust me Dave, this is going to be awesome!"

"Oh, I don't need to trust you about this Jade. I have never been more exited in my life about being between a table and a TV with a blanket in between. My body is ready to be destroyed by the sheer awesomeness. My ass is lubed and ready."

"Shh-SHH! You can't say that, it's a bad word! If my grandpa hears you say that we'll be in big trouble!" Jade warned "I still don't know why we couldn't of gone to yours. I've never been."

"Yeah..." Dave said awkwardly, fiddling with his Bros pointed glasses "It's probably going to stay like that, Harley."

"Why? You always talk about how cool your Bro is. I'd like to meet him!"

"So what are we going to do once this thing is done?" Dave asked, changing the topic.

"I was thinking about watching a movie. The blanket will stop any light from getting on the screen."

"What movie?" Dave asked, switching on the old TV and getting the VCR ready for the tape. Jade shuffled around and picked up a VHS box, awkwardly presenting it to Dave.

"Lion King???"

"Again?"

"Yes?????" Jade said, putting it into the VCR and pressing play, Dave getting comfortable on a couple of pillows that were thrown onto the wooden floor, Jade settling next to him once the movie began. There was a silence after the opening logos played.

"AAAAA SAVENYAAA IBUGISHUVAGAAA (venya-hay)!!!" Jade yelled, attempting to mimic the opening song.

"That's ok, I didn't need that eardrum anyway."

"You have another." Jade said, focusing on the animation that covered the screen, animals and a symphony of colours dancing across the screen, mesmerising Jade.

"IT'S THE CIRCLE OF LIFE!!!!" Jade and Dave yelled in unison. "AND IT MOOOOVES US AAAAAAALL!!" They faintly heard an old voice singing along from downstairs as they sung, both of them bursting out into laughter.

"Wait, wait. The another part is coming." Jade said, both her and Dave preparing to sing along again "IN THE CIIIIIRRCUUUHUUHUUUL...THE CIRCLE OF: LIIIII-IIIIIFE!"  
"Oh my GOD! Look at that LION BABY!" She growled, shaking Dave who sat there with a blank expression.

"I can't see anything."

"That's because you've got those dumb glasses." Jade said.

"They're not dumb..." Dave said quietly, Jade turning to him and touching the rim of his shades. Jade removed his glasses to reveal his red eyes and a surprised look on his face.

"Woah..." Jade whispered, Dave trying to snatch his glasses back after a moment of stupor. "I didn't know you have red eyes!"

"It doesn't matter, give them back!"

"They look nice! Why do you wear these all the time?"

"Shu-give them back!" Jade lifted her arm up with the glasses, Dave reaching up and trying to get them but unable too. "Jaaaade." Jade looked into his desperate, red eyes and was caught off guard by how strange and beautiful they were, Dave staring into her emerald green eyes.

"I- sorry..." She said quietly, reaching for his face again only that time to put his glasses back onto his face, Jade continuing to stare into his striking eyes.

"I can keep them off if it's just for the movie." Dave said, trying to make Jade feel better by putting his hands on Jades to lower the glasses. Jade let loose a wide smile.

"You have really cool eyes by the ww..." As she was speaking, her narcolepsy took hold and she fell forwards, her head leaning on Dave's chest.

"Really Jade?" Dave sighed, trying to reach the TV to turn it off but unable to. He instead attempted to get comfortable, petting Jade's hair as he too went to sleep.


End file.
